


Hes in love with the boy

by Ell02jen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, High School, Human, Inspired by a Country Song, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell02jen/pseuds/Ell02jen
Summary: Magnus is very much in love with Alec Lightwood
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hes in love with the boy

HES IN LOVE WITH THE BOY

Magnus's sittin' on his old front porch  
Watchin' the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight  
In this one-horse town

Magnus rolls his eyes bored out of his mind. He has done the chores around the house. Chickens have been feed. The barn stalls have been clean. When he moved to this small town, he was worried about how he would far at the new school. On his first day, in his first class he tripped over his shoelace and almost fell when a boy too tall for his frame with messy black hair and wonderful hazel eyes came to his rescue and caught him. After that Magnus and Alec became best friends and to no one’s surprise a year later became a couple. That was 4 yrs. ago.

Over yonder comin' up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
His boyfriend Alec is laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck  
Magnus jumped up and ran to Alec’s truck and jumped in laughing at all the noise he was making. “I thought you had to work late!” he told Alec. “Dad let me go early nothing was going on at the shop. Thought I’d come and rescue my favorite person.” Magnus smiled at that. He could not believe how much he loved Alec. Of course, he knew Alec felt the same. Some things you just know. If there was such a thing as soulmates Alec was his. He just knew it like he that the world was round. No matter what Magnus dad may think.

His daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Magnus's young and man he just don't care  
he'd follow Alec anywhere

he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
he's gonna marry that boy someday

Magnus and Alec at the drive in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're to busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show

Later on outside the Tasty Freeze  
Alec slips something on his hand  
He says my high school ring will have to do  
'Til I can buy a wedding ban

When Alec slipped his school ring on Magnus finger, poor Magus thought he’s heart had stopped. He knew no matter what he would marry Alec even if they never got a “real” ring. Alec was not one to say a lot. But his actions always spoke more than his words ever did. So, when he looked into Magnus eyes and said he loved Magnus more than anything and he wished he had more to offer than his school ring. Magnus thew his arms around Alec’s neck and said with all his heart “YES!”

He’s daddy say's he ain't worth a lick  
When it comes to brains  
He got the short end of the stick  
But Magnus young and man he just don't care  
he'd follow Alec anywhere

he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
he's gonna marry that boy someday

They had lost track of time in each other’s arms. Magnus knew he was going to be in trouble and most likely grounded, but it was worth it. He could not make the smile leave his face no matter how hard he tried Alec carried the same expression on his face. He tried to talk Alec into just dropping him off, but he always insisted on walking Magnus to the door. Magnus heart about stopped when the front door swung open and his father was standing in the doorway his expression dark.

His Daddy's waitin up 'til half past twelve  
When they come sneakin' up the walk  
He says young man get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk

Momma breaks in says don't lose your temper

Magnus breathed a relieved breath when his mom came in the living room. His mom knew how he felt about Alec. She had understood she said sometimes you just knew, like she knew when she had met his father. So, he was relived when his mom and her calming presence came into the room.  
It wasn't very long ago

You yourself was just a hay seed plow boy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe  
My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains you got the short of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Magnus looks at Alec like I still look at you

he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
he's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
he's gonna marry that boy someday

It was no one’s surprise that Magnus and Alec married two years later in a small ceremony with only their close friends and family there. After all His in love with the Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Shes in love with the boy'' by Trisha Yearwood. The song plays everyday I'm at work. This idea wormed its way into my mind and would not let go. First song fic and first story, so be gentle. Also I do not own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.


End file.
